


Abandoned house

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Halloween Challenge, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader Insert, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Steve takes you to an abandoned house during Halloween night for a ‘date’. What happens there is hard for you to believe…





	Abandoned house

Against the dark night sky all Steve could see was the crumbling walls that were nothing more than a ghostly silhouette of some previous existence.  
The wind whistled through the trees.

”Did you hear that? Let’s go see what that was,” he offered, glaring at you above his shoulder.

You shuddered as you pulled your coat tighter around your waist.

The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. Wintry air swirled around both of you, taking every lick of warmth it could.

“I am not sure, Steve, I don’t feel good here,” you claimed quietly, tucking your chin downward into your pullover.

“Shush,” he put his finger to his lips, humming softly. “I’m here with ya. You’re gonna be alright, come on,” Steve reached his hand out to you, a little smile appeared on his bearded face.

You sighed loudly but took a hold of his palm and let him to lead you in.  
You didn’t like the idea at all but you loved Steve and it was cute from his side that he was trying so hard to impress you. The idea of a trip to an abandoned house during Halloween night was, however, not your thing. You’ve agreed on his idea mostly because you didn’t want to make him sad. You knew that he put a lot of effort to prepare something.  
Besides, it was something new. You trusted him fully, in the end he was your boyfriend. Part of you still was afraid of what was about to come but you took a deep breath and followed him inside.

Both of you were exploring the house for almost an hour.

Dust was over every surface like dirty snow.

Thankfully, Steve has taken the flashlight with him so you didn’t have to blunder through the complete darkness.

The floors had been a highly polished parquet, individual blocks lovingly placed and sanded to a smooth finish before the varnish was brushed on with fine bristles. The walls stood firm, the window frames strong, glass triple glazed and whole. All in all, it looked like a movie-set, a place waiting for life to come. The only give-away was the odour, well, that and the dust. It was musty and dry, but nothing opening the doors and windows couldn’t solve.

You both passed by cracked windows and mouldy, browned wooden walls with water stains painting as scars upon skin. You and Steve stopped when you came to a collapsed doorway. Wooden planks barred you from entering, still there from when the northern side of the house had fallen on itself.

You approached, peering through the slats, the light streaming in. It looked just like the rest: quaint in size, aging, and creepy. But what was ‘abnormal’, there was a little table in the middle of the room with a tiny ornate music box on its counter.

You glared back at Steve and he nodded softly, moving beam a bit to wider the slat for you to slither in.  
“Don’t hesitate, Y/N. It’s safe to get in, I guarantee,” man assured you softly.

With a quiet whimper you got into the room and waited politely at Steve to join you.

As he did, you both heard some not nice cracking a floor above and you held your breath back.

“What was that, Steve?” You whispered, instinctively grabbing a hem of his flannel shirt, tugging on it and pulling closer to him.

“Shush, Y/N. The house is old, it’s going rotten everywhere. It was just a wood, shush,” he explained calmly, stroking over your shoulder.

You mumbled something under your breath and you simply nuzzled to his wide chest, you shivered as you did.

“Hmmm? What’s that, Y/N? Don’t be afraid, it’s okay, I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

You could feel Steve smiling and you relaxed in his string arms a bit. Indeed, you felt securely when he was right next to you.

You glanced back at the music box.

“How is it not devastated like rest of the house? Only the music box is in a good condition. Interesting…” You muttered rubbing your chin with a thumb.

Steve let you out of his arms and gently pushed you ahead.  
“Instead of talking, go and check why is that,” Steve suggested lightly and you frowned a bit.

Was it some kind of a trap?

You looked around the room in an attempt to look for any hidden camera but there was nothing.

As slowly as it was possible, you approached the old table and took the music box in your hands. You turned around to Steve, and within a second he was standing in front of you. Rogers took the box out of your hands and looked down at you as he was towering over your figure.

“Steve…?” You asked, cocking brow up and tilting your head a bit. “What’s that, Steve?”

He only smiled at you, showing his beautiful teeth as he went down on his knee slowly, and it was when you simply knew what was about to happen.

“Steve…?” You asked again but he kept smiling only.

Steve opened the box and you saw a beautiful ring with a sapphire.  
You slowly put your palm to your mouth, you felt like you would collapse.

“Will you marry me, Y/N?” He asked softly.

The air was so brittle it could snap. But you took a step closer to him, nodding.  
“I do, Steve.”  
This time you spoke firmly, so sure of your own words. “I do.”

You let him put the ring on your ring finger, and when he stand up again, you simply jumped into his arms.  
“I love you so fucking much, Rogers,” you whispered between kisses you were placing everywhere you could reach.

He giggled happily, wrapping his muscular arms around your waist and nuzzling his bearded face into your shoulder.  
“I do love you too, honey-boo,” he claimed. “But, language!” He laughed harder, ruffling your bangs.

“Oh, c’mon, Steve! I’ve used THIS word to emphasise how much I love you, Cap,” you explained yourself and grabbed his palm. “Can we go back home now? I would rather not be killed in some abandoned house.”


End file.
